


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.

by DesertScribe



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a collection of short Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. ficlets written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.  As the name implies, each mini-fic is three sentences long.





	1. Prompt: bees?

"Hell no, Brisco, I'm not going back to Heart Canyon, not ever, not after what happened the last time you sent me up there, don't matter how big or easy the bounty is."

Brisco winced apologetically at the reminder of that little piece misdirection he'd once pulled on his now partner, as well he should, because Bowler still winced a little every time he heard buzzing too up close and personal.

"Aw c'mon, Bowler," Brisco said, "would it help to know I'd be going too this time and I'm pretty sure that bee farm went out of business years ago?"


	2. Prompt: "dragons live forever, but not so little boys" (or girls)

"I'd love to keep coming out here to play, but Dad said that he'd finally start showing me an' Donny how to track down criminals and maybe take us along on some of his Marshal work, and even without that, I'm going to have to start having to work extra hard in school if I want to be able to get into college in a few years," the boy who wasn't nearly as little as he had been when they'd first met said, choking back a sob which sounded suspiciously like it was a prelude to saying goodbye forever instead of for a few hours or days, and the dragon wasn't having any of that, not yet.

"Then I'll come play wherever you are instead," the dragon said and gave one last laughing blast of flame up into the sky before banking his inner fires as low as they could go without going out, shortening his tail, hiding his shiny dark copper scales under fur and hair of the same color with a few small splashes of white added to the face and feet for dramatic effect, trading his claws for hooves, and, at the very last, folding his glorious wings away out of sight.

When he was finished, the newly made horse shook out his mane and gently nuzzled his boy just like he had always done while in dragon shape, because Comet was willing to give up flying for a handful of decades if it meant getting to stay with Brisco longer.


	3. Prompt: cradling your kill

In his haste to get to the man who he had just gunned down, Brisco County, Jr. dropped too early and skidded the last few feet on his knees, babbling a litany of "I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, not like this, not like this," and awkwardly dragging the bleeding man up into his lap with one arm while trying to staunch the flow from an obviously fatal wound with the other while Brisco County, Sr. approached at a more sedate pace with his famous gun still held at the ready in case the dying man had one last act of defiance left in him before the end.

"That man had already hurt and killed a lot of good people and was about to do it all over again to other good folks, and you stopped him in probably the only way that anyone could," the elder County said, finally holstering his gun and crouching down next to the pair after the life faded from their fugitive's eyes. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, son," he said, placing a hand on the seventeen year old's shoulder, "but you'll get better at this," which would have been more comforting if he had specified whether he meant that Brisco would get better at keeping people alive or at watching them die by his hand.


End file.
